Searching for release
by Dhallhenn
Summary: Mauve, a woman whose eyes bring into light a tortured past. Thread through the infested lands of thedas searching for the man that took away everything she held dear, and twisted them to better fit his selfish cause. During a stay on kirkwall, her fate gets unexpectedly tangled with that of a certain man, a leader of a band of misfits in kirkwall.


**Hi u****mmm..this fic is actually an achievement for me, cuz dis is like the very first fic i have EVER made, sooo please take it easy on me! :D**

**ummm... madison is my OC and this very first chapter is part of her memories when she was a giddy, and naive woman.. she's with her husband valerian,who is also an OC...**

**i dun know if i ma continue this story cuz it really was just a random snippet in me head. xD(p.s. english is not my original language, so i m really really sorry if there you see a bit of my broken english here.)**

* * *

><p><em>Madison stood at the edge of a cliff, arms wide and outstretched, the feel of the wind threading through her fingers, her long hair loose dancing in its currents, she closed her eyes, inhaling the salty scent of the sea, she let out a satisfied breath and opened her eyes, and gazed upon a marvelous sight, the sun's warm light surrounded the sea, covering its surface with a mantle of shimmering gold.<em>

_It was scenery to behold; she closed her eyes once more, and relished the moment,_

_for quite a while she stood there, and for quite a while she felt lonely, until she felt a familiar heat behind her ,clever hands found their way up to her stomach, warm lips nibbling the side of her neck._

_She was pulled back against him, so her back was against his front, a wave of desire coursed through her core, her hands made its way up to gently tug on his soft hair, she tipped her head to the side a bit to give him a better access to her neck, "hmmmmm…. valerian" her voice laced with desire "what took you so long… " Barely registering what she had said, he merely gave her a faint "mnhhhmm…", in response._

_She giggled when he begun kissing the soft spot behind her ears, she then turned around to encircle him in her embrace, which was gladly returned, when he held her tightly to him, and with a startled squeak from his wife, he lifted her off her feet, into the air. He spun her around joyously, they held on to each other, laughing together as husband and wife._

_While still holding his wife, Valerian suddenly fell on the slippery ground, sending him and his giggling wife, tumbling down the green hills._

_After toppling down a slippery slope , they found themselves rolling around a grassy plain of flowers and dried leaves, Madison still laughing at valerians antics, opened her laughter filled eyes and found her husband starring at her like he have not seen her in ages "is there something wrong,?" she asked worriedly, then sat on the soft grass beside her husband, she turned to look at his face , and reaching up with one hand, she tucked a stray lock of hair covering his face, behind his ears, her hand trailed down to his cheeks, caressing them with her thumb, "no, nothings wrong , love. "he replied, despite the cold weather, he felt heated, her warm gestures radiating through his body, "I was just thinking, that I am the luckiest man alive "he proclaimed, pride evident in each word "oh?" she asked in a curious tone "why is that?" she dropped her hands back to her lap, staring at her husband a twinkle of amusement dancing in her eyes "ohh, but I think you already know why, my dear wife" he said trying to voice it in a serious tone, but much to his prevail ,it just sounded as if he was chocking up on his laughter. "ooh, but I don't my DEAR husband " she intoned with her singsong voice "so please do indulge, your curious, curious wife," a bemused expression settling on her face. "well… if you really want to know my VERY curious wife" he laid back, settling himself down the soft green-grass, his arms out-stretched, Madison followed, her head resting on Valerian's shoulder, he put one hand on the back of his head, and the other was settled on his wife's shoulders, cuddling her to him "its because of you my love.." he peered down to look at her, she was unable to look away from his unwavering gaze, "the day you 'accidentally' splashed me with cold water that one morn' was the day my life had truly begun" he grinned, both of them recalling their first meetings at ostagar, they both laughed at the fond memory._

_With the sun's light gazing down upon them , and the gentle caress of the gushing winds combing over the horizon, the grassy plains looks like a sea of calming green waves ,with the trees dancing in cadence together in its silent rhythm._

_leaves the color of autumn came down upon them, its frail form separating from its strong foundation, it surrounded them like snow in winter, sets of different leaves were falling from different trees, all their enchanting colors dancing around them as it fell simultaneously one after another, all was silent, aside from the sound of the ruffling leaves in the air._

_Valerian laid there gazing, at his wife, her pale white skin was flushed giving her a pinkish white complexion, and her long obsidian hair shone like a jewel under the scrutiny of the sun, it pooled over his right arm to his hands, feeling its soft silken strands on his palms, he caught her staring at him and couldn't help but be mesmerized by her eyes, around the outside of her pupils it started out with the color of the spreading blue skies fading softly into a midnight hue that commingled with the outlines of her eyes, to him they looked like a flower with its colors fading gently from the inside. Then his gaze travelled to her well-defined nose down to her luscious rose-colored lips, she truly was magnificent, her beauty knew no bounds, he mused to himself that some day the gods might steal his lovely wife away from him, and then he mentally scuffed," heh, not if i could help it"...and immediately dismissed the thought._

_Madison, who stared at her husband, couldn't help but gape at him, his boyish features defined, his ash -blonde hair was unkempt with clutters of dried leaves tucked under some parts of his hair, it made her want to reach up and brush all the dried leaves away, just so she could feel their soft gentle touch threading in between her fingers. His silver grey eyes were gleaming with adoration, making his smile brighter, she knew her husband loves her, but whenever another woman leers at her husband she couldn't help but glare and react in the most outrageous way , well its not really **THAT** outrageous, she'll just take that woman by the hair and haul that woman's ass away from her husband, telling her "get your own! You nug-humping little shit!" .One day her husband saw what she did and made her promise never to do it again, so she gave her promise , however she did so without her husband knowing her fingers were crossed behind her back the whole time._

_They laid there transfixed, looking at each other with what seems to be an eternity, no word were exchanged between them, Valerian's one hand now rested on Madison's cheek, while his other still cuddling her. Slowly, his head descends down upon her, his gaze focused on her lips, she closed her eyes waiting for his lips on her, but it never came , she peered open her eyes to see her husband grinning at her like a fool ,"don't close your eyes, love" he told her his voice husky, then suddenly his mouth covered hers, hot and passionate, Madison opened her mouth with a faint moan, their tongues clashing with one another, tasting and suckling , the urgencies of their bodies matching the neediness of their touch, they made love on the dewy fields of grass, screaming each others names._

_a long time has passed they lay there spent, bodies intertwined, Madison looked up to her husband, her hands reaching up to cup Valerian's face , she looked at him in the eye , her voice filled with love and adoration "you are the owner of my heart.." with a smile she kissed his lips, all her love for him pouring out from one intimate action, hesitantly she pulled back, but Valerian caught her hand in his , and pulled her back against him, her head resting on his chest, he tipped her chin up to look at him, "and you are the keeper of my soul , "and then he kissed her, the kiss wasn't hard, but gentle, she could feel his love embracing her with its warmth._

_Then finally he broke the kiss, she settled her head once more on his chest, and they laid there content, she could hear his beating heart, its soothing rhythm slowly lulling her to sleep, her eyes were drifting shut, and in that quiet moment everything was perfect…_

she woke with a start, her sweat covering her body coolly, like a second skin, she was back in her room again, inside a smelly old tavern called the hanged-man, with a very noisy dwarf as her next door neighbor, Madison shook her head trying to clear away the vivid images that plagued her mind, she tucked her knees under her chin, and bowed her head "Valerian…"she said, her voice barely a whisper, "mine heart…" then all the tears she held came rushing out,trailing down her pale cheeks, even with the noisy patrons just outside her room, all she could hear was the haunting memory of the sound of her husband's once beating heart...

* * *

><p><strong>if you read it then thanks for that! it really means alot to me if people read and reviewed my story!<strong>

**once again THANK YOU soooo much!**


End file.
